Hari Senin Suram
by midorikawa.adza
Summary: Ketika hari Senin tiba dan kehidupan sekolah kembali berjalan. Short-fic, katanya Genre Humor tapi asli krik-krik; Cover Image bukan milik saya; RnR?


Summary: Ketika hari Senin tiba dan kehidupan sekolah kembali berjalan.

Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Hari Senin Suram © Midorikawa Adza

Genre: Humor

Rating: K

.

.

.

Pada hari itu, lebih tepatnya hari senin, di Teiko Gakuen. Seluruh murid di salah satu kelas terlihat mati gaya. Pasalnya adalah, mereka mendengar bahwa hari ini, sehabis upacara 2 jam, terdapat ulangan matematika dadakan

Nggak, kalau masalah ulangan dadakan sih udah biasa.

Yang nggak biasa adalah saat tahu bahwa ulangannya nggak cuman 1 bab, tapi 2 bab.

Bahkan seorang Midorima Shintarou, yang menduduki peringkat 2 disekolahnya, terlihat sedang menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Akashi Seijuurou? Ah, dia sih tidak usah ditanya. Bahkan jika dia tidak belajar, sudah dipastikan bahwa nilainya akan tetap sempurna.

Yang paling miris adalah si model, Kise Ryouta dan si pemain basket handal, Aomine Daiki.

Terlihat Kise yang panik dan malah mendekati beberapa fans wanita-nya di kelas, berkata bahwa jika mereka memberikan contekan kepada sang model, maka mereka akan mendapatkan photo pack Kise Ryouta, gratis. Di saat yang sama, Aomine Daiki malah berebutan buku catatan dengan Momoi, karena Aomine tidak belajar sama sekali dan buku catatannya kosong melompong. Sedangkan Momoi, yang tidak tahu akan ada ulangan sedang susah-payah belajar namun buku catatannya malah mau dipinjam Aomine seenak udelnya sendiri.

TING-TONG

Bel berbunyi, tanda bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Segera para murid duduk di tempat duduknya masing-masing. Aomine menatap ke sebelah kirinya, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tenangnya membaca novel.

"Tetsu, kau sudah belajar?" Tanya sang cahaya. Kuroko menoleh sejenak, dan mengangguk, "Kalau gitu, kasih contekan ya," ujar sang cahaya, lagi. Kuroko menoleh, menatap Aomine yang memberikan tatapan memohon.

"Vanilla Milkshake, sepulang sekolah, Aomine-kun,"

.

.

.

Ulangan MatemaTIka dimulai.

Dan kehebohan terjadi di kelas tersebut.

Yang pertama adalah; saat Murasakibara ketahuan memakan makanan ringan yang menyebabkan Murasakibara dikeluarkan dari kelas. Sang Guru marah besar dan Murasakibara hanya menatap malas.

Yang Kedua; saat fans Kise berbondong-bondong memberikan jawaban pada Kise yang menyebabkan sang Model ketahuan dan dia ikut-ikutan dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Yang Ketiga; saat Midorima ketahuan membawa kertas kunci jawaban yang disebut-sebut sebagai lucky item-nya hari ini. Bahkan Midorima bersumpah bahwa dia tidak membaca kunci jawaban itu sama sekali; namun sang guru tidak memberikan toleransi terhadapnya.

Yang Keempat; saat Aomine dengan lantangnya bertanya jawaban kepada Kuroko, dan Kuroko ternyata tertidur. Sang Guru langsung mengeluarkan Aomine dari kelas dan Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut dikeluarkan. Akhirnya, Kuroko memukul perut Aomine keras—membuat Aomine berlutut minta maaf.

Yang Kelima; saat Momoi berteriak "TETSU-KUUUN" ketika Kuroko dikeluarkan. Membuat sekelas merasa bising dan Guru itu akhirnya menyuruh Momoi ikutan keluar kelas.

Yang Keenam; Ketika Akashi melempar gunting ke arah temannya yang menyonteknya, membuat sang guru ikutan mati gaya; dan dengan takut-takut sang guru menyuruh Akashi keluar kelas juga—yang entah kenapa Akashi menerimanya.

Yang Terakhir; Ketika mereka ber-7 berada di luar kelas dan ternyata makin berisik; Akashi yang membantu Kuroko ikut memarahi Aomine, Kise yang merengek dan ditenangkan Momoi, Midorima yang memarahi Murasakibara untuk berhenti makan dan suara remahan makanan ringan dari mulut Murasakibara; membuat sang guru tidak tahan dan akhirnya mereka disuruh berdiri di lapangan

.

.

Berakhirlah cerita ini dengan ke-7 orang tersebut dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah.

Fin~

A/N: AKU NULIS APAAN HAHHAAHAHAHAH DAN APA BANGET INI JUDULNYA PLIZ. Bayangin aja nulis ini nggak sampe 20 menit, dan nulis ini tanpa ada rencana sama sekali. JADI MAAF KALO KELIATAN NYAMPAH HIKS. STRESS SIH TUGAS NUMPUK DAN ADA PROPOSAL BUAT ORGANISASI SEKOLAH YANG NGGAK KUNJUNG KELAR. Makasih loh kalo mau liat, sumpah ini udah makasih banget. Hiks, sekian


End file.
